


Nothing To Lose

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-22
Updated: 2005-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 1:21 - Blind Date. Lindsey knew the smell of fear and loss of hope - at one time he thought he'd never get away from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Lose

Lindsey knew the scent of fear and loss of hope - at one time he thought he'd never get away from it.

He remembered it from childhood, rolling off his momma as she tried to keep the kids quiet when the men in suits were knocking at the door. Remembered the bitter scent of old whisky and beer surrounding him the night his daddy came home late from the bar. He'd heard the raised voices and the crack of palm against flesh, but he'd been too late to stop it. He'd watched unseen from the shadows, as his daddy sank to his knees, arms wrapped round his momma's waist weeping. And she'd stood there, tears wetly sliding down her cheeks, across the livid mark of fingers against pale flesh, stroking his daddy's hair and whispering that it would be okay and not to wake the kids.

He'd felt fear in his gut the day Vanessa Brewer wrapped cold fingers around his hand and looked into his eyes, and he knew she'd heard every word Lee said. Felt it ooze in with every shallow breath, freezing his voice, making him stutter and choking the words in his throat, as he sat facing Holland, Lee's blood still fresh and warm on his face and neck.

But Lee had been lucky.

Lindsey wasn't naïve or stupid enough to believe that the very worst thing Wolfram and Hart could possibly do to him was give him a quick, clean death. They thought they owned him and thought they had a hold over him. So he tested their limits, went back to Angel and helped save the kids.

Sometime during the blood-pumping adrenaline rush of that night he'd had his own epiphany – once you know you've nothing to lose it's easy to stop being afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "scent" prompt on the LJ community [slashthedrabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/).


End file.
